It is known to provide a floating roof on a tank for containing relatively volatile liquids, in order to avoid the formation of a gas space in the tank. When the floating roof of such a tank for storing liquid products is low, it is not possible to use the customary systems normally used for heating liquid products in general; these basically depend on a variety of factors, such as the type of product, the amount stored, the temperature to be reached, and the heating time.
The present invention aims to provide tanks with low floating roofs, such as those described in International Application PCT/BR97/00022, with an individual heating system which can be used for such low operating heights, but which can also be used for conventional tanks.